Back to Yesterday
by butdallywinston
Summary: Ryland and her best friend Jude get the opportunity of a life. They can change one thing in their life or history. But there's a catch. They have to go back in time and save Johnny Cade and Dallas Winston.
1. Chapter 1

"Slow down!" I shouted, running after my best friend Jude. He was practically sprinting through random back yards. He said he was running home to catch some show and if he didn't run he'd be late.

"Run faster!" He called over his shoulder. I must have not been paying attention because I ran right into him.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked out of breath. He pointed to a giant metal contraption in front of us. It looked like a cylinder, with a lot of buttons.

"Can I help you?" Asked a scrawny boy, who looked to be about our age. He had dark hair and freckles.

"What is that?" Jude asked.

"A time machine. Follow me." He gestured for us to follow him through the sliding doors into his house. Jude followed without hesitation but I didn't move.

"What are you doing!? He could be a murder." I whisper shouted.

"I'm not a murder sweetheart. Little crazy though." The guy called over his shoulder. My face heated up, and I followed, trying to catch up to them. We followed him into a dark blue room, covered in posters and quotes by the same people.

"Who are they?" I asked referring to it all.

"The Outsiders. The greatest book ever written." He replied never taking his eyes off of his computer.

"Hey! We read that book in the 7th grade! Remember Ry?" Jude exclaimed hitting my shoulder.

"Yeah, I remember. It was a good book." I said rubbing my shoulder.

"Did you know it's a true story?" He asked looking at us.

"Uh, no." Jude replied, raising an eyebrow.

"It is. And I need your help." He said turning back toward his computer.

"With what?" I asked. I had no idea what this guy had up his sleeve.

"I need you to go back in time and save Johnny and Dally. I can't, I have to man the system from here." He stated, serious as could be. Was this guy insane?

"Are you serious?" Jude asked after a long silence.

"Don't believe me? Ok, who's your favorite 80's band or singer?" He asked, a sly grin on his face.

"Bruce Springsteen." We replied at the same time. That's how we became friends after all. He had been listening to it on his Ipod and I had asked him about it. After that we were inseparable.

"Fine. Take my hand." He smirked. We hesitantly took his hands. He instructed us to close our eyes. We listened after sharing a weary look with each other.

"Open." He told us. When I opened my eyes, I could not believe what I saw. We were standing a few feet back from a enormous crowd in front of a stage. It was some random field and in the distance I could make out a giant red banner with white lettering.

"A Bruce Springsteen concert?! Really!?" I practically shouted. "I'm On Fire," started playing in the distance. I began to sway to the music and I didn't even realize I was doing it.

"Believe me now?" He asked, once again smirking. I nodded unable to speak.

"Um yes." Jude stuttered. After a while, the guy took us back home.

"So will you do it?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"What exactly are we doing?" I asked.

"Going back to the 60's and preventing them from talking to Cherry Valance. That sets off the chain reaction that ends up with Johnny and Dally dead." He replied, acting like it was no big deal.

"How do we convince them?" Jude asked.

"You all get them to hold hands and I'll send you somewhere." He said.

"What do we get out of this?" I asked, raising my eyebrow and crossing my arms.

"A chance to do over anything in your life or history." He said smiling.

"Done." Jude agreed. He had lost his dad a few years back in an accident. It had been hard on him, and I know he'd do anything to change it.

"I'm in." You nodded.

"Excellent." The guy smiled.

"When do we go?" Jude asked.

"Now." The guy smirked, leading us back outside. He told us to get into the cylinder, and said not to worry.

"See you all later. Don't worry, if you're in danger I'll get you out. By the way, I'm Matt." He winked, shutting the door. A few lights flashed and a voice told us to close our eyes. We did and a few seconds later we opened them. The first thing I noticed is one, my clothes had changed and so had Judes. He was wearing jeans and converse and black leather jacket. I was wearing tight jeans, a grey tank top, a leather jacket and black boots. Two, we were on a random sidewalk, on what looked to be the rough side of town.

"It really worked." I whispered.

"Wow." Jude breathed.

"Holy shit." I mumbled.

Walking down the street came Dallas Winston, Johnny Cade, and Ponyboy Curtis.


	2. Chapter 2

pter 2

"How do we do this?" I whispered to Jude as the boys got closer.

"Wing it." He shrugged walking toward them.

"Wing it!? Really!? Sometimes I swear.." I mumbled under my breath chasing after him.

"Hello, I'm Jude and this is my friend Ryland." Jude said, introducing us. I waved, still not believing we were doing this.

"Um hi?" Ponyboy asked. Dallas looked ready to fight, and Johnny didn't make eye contact.

"We don't want any trouble." I told them.

"We know." Dallas smirked.

"Ok, look this is going to sound crazy and you're probably not going to believe us but you need to. You really, really need to." I reasoned.

"Well, what is it?" Dallas asked, lighting a cigarette.

"We're from the future," I paused for a moment, rolling my eyes at their laughter, "Yeah, I know. But seriously, if you don't believe us we'll show you." I finished.

"Enlighten me." Dallas smirked again.

"Let's get everybody together first." Jude interrupted. It was probably a good idea, so we didn't have to travel twice.

"Whatever." He mumbled, and took off toward the Curtis house. We all followed with an awkward tension in the air. We got some strange looks when we walked through the door.

"Who are they?" Steve asked.

"They're from the future." Dallas laughed. More strange looks.

"Well, we said we'd show you if you stop laughing for 5 damn minutes." I snapped. Dallas through his hands up, leaning against the door frame.

"Everyone hold hands and close your eyes." Jude instructed. Everyone slowly followed.

"Wait, where are we going?" I mumbled. Jude shrugged then closed his eyes.

"Holy shit." I opened my eyes and we were on some dirt road in the middle of two rows of wooden buildings. There were horses and buggies everywhere and women were wearing dresses and guys some type of suit.

"Well, I'll be damned." Darry said, more or less to himself than us.

"What time are we in?" Johnny asked.

"Uhh, 1800's maybe?" Jude answered, looking around.

"Can we get out of here? I'd rather not become apart of a gun show or something." I said, offering my hand for someone to take it.

We were back in the Curtis living room, the boys looking bewildered. Even Dallas didn't have anything to say.

"Why are you guys here?" Sodapop asked, after a long silence. Jude and I shared a weary look.

"A lot of stuff was about to happen if you went to the movies tonight." Jude started.

"Like?" Darry pressed.

"You know Cherry Valance right?" I asked. They nodded so I continued.

"She's dating Bob Sheldon. Anyway, Dallas starts being an ass to her, but he eventually leaves. She asks Ponyboy and Johnny to sit with her and her friend." I explained.

"You all leave with Two-Bit and run into Bob and his friends. To avoid a fight, the girls leave with them. Johnny and Pony go to the lot where they fall asleep. Pony comes home late and Darry gets angry and pushes him." Jude continued. Darry looked ready to protest, but Soda shushed him.

"They run away and end up in the park. Bob and his friends come, looking for a fight. They try to drown Pony in the fountain an-" I was cut off by Darry.

"What?!" He shouts, standing up.

"Let me finish." I told him. He reluctantly sits back down.

"Johnny then stabs and kills Bob. They run to Dally where he tells them to go to the abandon church in Windrixville. Four days later, he comes back to get them and takes them out to eat. When they come back, they church is on fire. Inside are kids. You three save them. Ponys alright, and Dally has a burnt arm." I explained. I motioned for Jude to continue. This was the hardest part to break.

"Johnny.. Johnny has a broken back and 3rd degree burns. He.. he doesn't make it. When Dally finds out, he robs a store with an unloaded gun. The police chase him down, and shoot him, unaware the gun isn't loaded. That's why we're here. We're here to stop it. All of it." He finishes. Everyone looked dumbfounded, shocked into silence.

"Is all of that true?" Pony asks. We both nod.

"Is.. is there anything else?" Two-Bit asks, looking up from his shoes.

"Well.. in about a year and a half or so, Soda and Steve get drafted into war. Steve makes it back.. but Soda doesn't. The guy who sent us here is taking care of that though. He's taking your names out of the draft." I admitted.

"Shit." Steve whispered, glancing at Soda. Soda was looking at us in amazement.

"How long are you all here?" Darry asked, his arm around Soda.

"We don't know. Matt, the guy who sent us here, didn't tell us." Jude said. As soon as he finished Matt shows up. Well sort of.

"A week. That's how long you're here for. Then you get to make a decision." He smiled. Well his hologram did.

"What decision?" Jude asked.

"Who gets to stay." He said, acting like it was no surprise.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Only one of you gets to come back. The other has to stay here." He explained when we didn't answer.

"What? You didn't tell us that before we left you asshole!" Jude shouted. He started toward the hologram, even though he couldn't do anything to it.

"I'll see you in a week." Leaving us angry, confused, and in a hell of a bigger mess than we started out with.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

Judes P.O.V.

"You're going home." I told Ryland. There was no way she was staying here alone. It's way to dangerous.

"Actually I think you're going home." She replied crossing her arms.

"Seriously Ry." I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously Jude." She mimicked me in a voice much higher than either one of us had.

"Guys, calm down. You have a week." Soda interrupted.

"He's right. More importantly, where are we going to stay?" Ryland agreed.

"Buck has another guest room. One of you can stay there." Dallas offered lighting up another cigarette.

"I'll go." I said, taking the offer before Ryland could. She wasn't staying there either.

"And where does that leave me?" Ryland asked. I could tell she was getting frustrated by the whole situation. Not that I could blame her.

"You can stay here and sleep on the couch." Darry offered.

"Thank you." Ryland smiled.

"What are you guys going to do about clothes and stuff?" Pony asked.

"Well shit." Ryland mumbled sitting on the couch. I couldn't help but smile. We were from Kentucky and she had a pretty strong southern accent and it really came out when she got angry.

"Give it a second, that little shit Matt will pop up again." I joked.

"Right you are." The holograph appeared again with bags. He dropped them and they landed with a thud.

"How.." Johnny started. The guys were wide eyed still taking in everything.

"No modern conveniences though guys, sorry." He winked at us.

"Really? Didn't know I wouldn't get cell phone service in the 60's. I'll be damned." Ryland smirked.

"Such a pretty girl. Such a smart ass. Better watch it or you'll be the one to stay." Matt warned. Ryland flipped him off and he disappeared again.

"Come on. I'm leaving." Dallas slapped my back. I told Ry goodnight and left with him.

"So are you with that broad or not?" Dallas asked on the way to Bucks.

"Me and Ryland? Nah. She's like a sister." I told him. I wasn't lying either. We'd tried the whole dating thing and it was a train wreck. Friends is all we'd ever be.

"Better keep an eye on her. She's a looker and guys round' here will be after her." Dallas smirked opening the front door.

"I'll keep that in mind." I mumbled. Staying here was different for sure. I had a hard time sleeping. We went back to the Curtis' in the morning to find Ryland cooking breakfast. She was dancing around the kitchen to the Curtis' radio. I swear that girl could adjust to anything.

"Mornin'." She greeted. Dallas waved, not before giving her a once over, and went back in the living room. She shooed me out of the kitchen too, and said she'd call when breakfast was ready. It was delicious, let me tell you.

"So where are you all from? Like Oklahoma or what?" Steve asked with his mouth full.

"Try Kentucky." Ryland smirked.

"Damn. That's a while away." He replied.

"First time either one of us has been across the Mississippi." Ry said pointing her fork at me and winking. We'd hadn't even been here a day and this is the happiest I'd seen her in a long time.

"Well welcome to good ole' Tulsa." Johnny rolled his eyes. Everyone laughed and dug back into their breakfast.

"What's the future like?" Soda asked after we'd cleaned up and washed the dishes. Everyone was in the living room doing their own little thing.

"A lot different." I stated.

"Like now, well later, they have this thing called cell phones. Its like a small portable phone that you can call people on or write messages to them and you can be anywhere and they can be hundreds of miles away." Ryland finished.

"A lot more laws too." I rolled my eyes. Everyone laughed again.

"You all should come to the nightly double tonight." Two-Bit suggested wiggling his eyebrows.

"Sure!" Ryland smiled. I nodded agreeing too. It was different than I expected and we had to constantly remind the guys not to talk to Cherry or her friend because they were there too. Ryland was ready to kill Dally but I could tell she liked him. I knew he was nothing but trouble not I wasn't about to try and convince Ryland any different. She was so damn bull headed, wouldn't nothin going to change her mind.

"Hi." A girl, who was by far a greaser, sat down beside me. She was cute, no doubt.

"Hi, I'm Jude." I smiled.

"Allie." She smirked. Maybe this whole going back in time thing and possibly not going back thing, wasn't so bad after all.

Little did I know just how much I would want to stay come the end of the week.


	4. Authors Note

I don't know if I am going to continue this story. I don't exactly how much people like it, (cause on tumblr they'll flip their shit if you're not 100% realistic and accurate with the characters) and yeah.


	5. Authors NoteAgain

I shall continue on!

As soon as I get sleep.

Anyways I love you all and I'll update tomorrow. Pinky promise.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ryland P.O.V

"Hey Dallas?" I asked.

"What?" He replied, never looking up at me.

"What made you so hard in New York?" I asked sitting down on the side of his bed.

We were in his room at Bucks. I had came earlier to talk to Jude about the end of the week but he wasn't here. He was out with some girl, according to Buck. I was a little upset because he knew I was coming. I had told him at the drive in last night.

Dallas snorted and half smiled at me.

"Why do you wanna know?" He countered.

"You're so mean and cold. I wanna know what makes a person turn like that." I shrugged.

"Hm. Why should I tell you? I barley know you. None of the gang knows." He replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm probably leaving in less than a week. Who am I going to tell?" I smirked. I knew I wasn't leaving, Jude was going back. Even thought he technically didn't know it yet. Anyways, Dallas didn't need to know.

"If I do tell you, it'll be right before you leave." Dallas said. He stood up and walked over to the messy drawers and pulled out a grey shirt. He slipped it on and gestured for me to follow him.

"Where are we going?" I asked, grabbing my jacket on the way out and shutting the door behind me.

"Cause trouble." He called over his shoulder, practically running down the stairs.

"Seriously?" I groaned.

"Afraid?" He turned around to face me, an amused look on his face.

"No. Not at all." I smiled. Truthfully, I was. I didn't want to get arrested and beat up or some shit like that.

"Then come on. I'm sure you'll chicken out anyways." He said, pushing the door and letting us out into the Tulsa cold.

"You drive." He said. throwing me the keys to Bucks car. We climbed into the car and I was silently thinking my dad for teaching me to drive a stick. I shifted into gear and pulled out onto the road. I was going the speed limit when Dallas spoke, inturupting the silence that had settled between us.

"Go faster. You know if you're not afraid." He subtly challenged. I rolled my eyes and stomped on the gas. I shifted into a higher gear and sped down the road.

"Looky here." He smiled. I saw blue lights in my rear view mirror and heard sirens.

"Catch me if you can." I smiled and Dallas let out a small laugh and leaned back farther in his seat. He was completely relaxed.

I made a sharp left into a different road and the cop behind me struggled to keep up. I turned right and the cop missed the turn. Dallas let out a victory yell and I never let off the gas.

"You're not so bad after all." He told me, slinging an arm around my shoulder. We were walking into Janets Dinner, a dinner right outside the Tulsa city limits.

"Why don't you want to go back?" He asked, once we got our food. I shrugged, taking a sip of my Coke.

"Jude deserves it more. And I kind of like it here." I smiled when I said the last part.

"What?" I asked. He had mumbled something inaudible.

"Nothin'. Just eat." He practically growled. His attitude changed fast and I couldn't help but wonder why.

He drove me to the Curtis house and we spent the ride in silence, even when I tried to start a conversation.

"Bye Dal." I told him, as I got out of the car. He sped off in a cloud of smoke and squealing tires. I looked back from the porch and I swore I heard sirens in the distance.

I walked in to find Jude on the couch with some girl and apparently nobody else was home.

"Drive in again." He had mumbled when I asked him where everyone was. The girl gave a sweet wave but the second Jude looked away she gave me a hell of a look. I smirked back, and told Jude goodnight. I decided to sleep in Pony and Sodas bed, figuring they'd wake me up when they got home.

Before falling asleep I thought about today.

Somehow or another, I'd managed to single handedly piss off almost everyone that meant something to me.


End file.
